The invention relates to a device for artificially simulating a fire. Such a device is used in particular to designate an artificial fire in a fireplace, which can be used in the hearth of an open fireplace if fire regulations and/or environmental laws do not permit open hearths to be operated, or the user of such a hearth prefers an artificial fire instead of an open fire in his room.
Prior Art
A device which is known from the GB patent 2,240,171 has a housing in which, in order to simulate a fire, an artificial fuel bed and moving, in particular strip-shaped, tongue-shaped or tab-shaped flame simulation elements whose image is reflected into the field of vision are provided. The fuel bed and the flame simulation elements are illuminated by means of at least one light source within the housing.
In the device according to the prior art, the tab-shaped flame simulation elements, which are lit from below, are arranged in the upper region of a housing. In order to move the flame simulation elements, a housing is provided which provides a flow against the elements in their longitudinal direction and thus brings about a licking flickering movement. The image of these flickering tongues is reflected by means of translucent or transparent glass panes, so that the image of the flickering tongues appears to leap out from the fuel bed.
This known device is disadvantageous in so far as the flame simulation can only generate a rather one-dimensional unrealistic image.
The invention is based on the object of developing a device with the features of the preamble of Patent Claim 1 in such a way that the flame simulation is more lively, less one-dimensional and more realistic.
This object is achieved in that the flame simulation elements are arranged on at least one moving, motor-driven carrier element.
The core of the invention is considered to be the fact that the carrier for the flame simulation elements which are strip-shaped, tongue-shaped or tab-shaped, or embodied in some other way, is move continuously or discontinuously. For this purpose, a motor-operated drive is provided. The motor-operated drive of the carrier element is used to ensure that the images of other flame simulation elements, which are also shaped or coloured differently, can be continuously reflected, whereas in the prior art the same flame simulation elements are always disadvantageously to be seen as an image in their different stages of movement.
The image of the flame simulation elements thus becomes more colourful, more varied and the flame simulation as a whole becomes more pleasant for the viewer. For example, it is conceivable to move different flame simulation elements which are coloured red, yellow, green or blue into the reflection area, as a result of which a colour variation in the flames is achieved without differently coloured illumination sources having to be switched on and off or dimmed.
In the invention it is also possible to use flame simulation elements which have different lengths or different shapes so that large flames and then small flames appear to leap out of the fuel bed.
It is of course also possible to use only flame simulation elements which are of the same colour, and to achieve different colours by means of light sources of different colours and/or with coloured panels attached at the front.
Different motor-operated drives are conceivable, for example a hot air blower which can advantageously be used if the device is provided with a heat source. In addition, hydraulic drives or lifting motors with a spring-operated lifting means or weight-operated lifting means are also possible.
The carrier element can be embodied in the manner of a rotating drum. Such a device is easy to manufacture and drive. The flame simulation elements are positioned in the upper region of the surface of the rotating drum and then become released from the surface of the drum pulled by gravity, so that they undergo a sudden movement. If this is included in the image presented, a particularly lively flame image is produced.
However, it is also possible to form the carrier element as a circulating belt. This increases the surface of the carrier element so that a greater number of, and a greater variety of, flame simulation elements can be arranged on the surface of the carrier element.
In addition, it is also possible to arrange a plurality of drum-like or wheel-like carrier elements on a motor-driven shaft, or to mount a plurality of drum-like or wheel-like carrier elements on an axle and to drive them separately or in groups. In the latter solution, the drive is not provided by means of the axle but rather, for example, peripherally by means of individual motor-operated drives which are arranged above or behind the carrier elements in such a way that their image is not also reflected.
In this case it is also possible to drive the carrier elements at different rotational speeds or different senses of rotation, as a result of which the image of the flames is even more varied. A drive which rotates in an oscillating fashion or moves to and fro is possible in principle.
Advantageously it is also possible to embody the carrier element in the manner of a rotating camshaft so that the flame simulation elements are at different distances from the axis of rotation, as a result of which different speeds of movement of the flame simulation elements (depending on the distance from the axis of rotation) are also achieved. A drum with diameters which are different in certain portions is also conceivable within the framework of the invention.
In addition it is also possible to superimpose on the carrier element not only its rotating movement but also an axial displacement or oscillation movement. This can be achieved by mounting the carrier element on a shaft which can be displaced axially by a certain amount counter to a spring force. At one end of the shaft it is then possible to provide a cam drive which provides a to-and-fro displacement movement of the carrier element at different speeds or as a function of a link element guide.
In principle it is also possible to provide a flow against the carrier elements in such a way that in addition to the motor-driven oscillating movement which is triggered by gravity an additional flickering movement may also occur. For this purpose, the carrier element is provided with air outlet openings, and a blower provides a flow onto the internal region of the carrier element.
In order to make the device or the image of the flames even more lifelike, the motor-operated drive can also be connected to a random generator in order to vary the speed, so that the carrier elements are driven slowly and then quickly again.
Furthermore, it lies within the scope of the invention to provide a programme controller which drives both light movements and also motor-operated movements. In this case, different fire programme can also be called, for example the crackling fire which is produced if very dry soft wood is used or the gentle slow burning of oak wood or beech logs.
In order to reflect the image of the flame simulation elements onto the fuel bed, at least one reflective element is arranged, preferably reflective, obliquely positioned plates are located one on top of the other, and they may also have different angles of inclination so that in each case a plurality of flame simulation elements is projected onto the fuel bed from different viewing angles.
If the plates are curved or chased upwards, a negative effect, which occurs if the viewer walks to and fro in front of the device and looks at the image of the flame simulation elements, is avoided. In the case of flat glass panes, there elements would actually migrate to and fro but with chasing of the glass panes this to-and-fro movement of the flame effect is suppressed.
For adjusting the speed or for programming the programme controller, in put elements may be provided such as programme selection switches, speed regulators, brightness regulators and the like.
It is also possible to install in the programme controller a timer which reduces the speed or the intensity of the light effects in the manner of a sloping curve so that the impression of a fire burning nice and slowly is produced. The final state of the programme then corresponds to a heap of glowing ashes without flames.
An improvement of the visual quality of the reflection of the image is achieved by means of a diffuser plate which is arranged under the carrier element.